kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Dijiji
Acting Corporal Dijiji (ディジジ 伍長勤務上等兵, Dijiji Gocho Kimmu Jotohei) is an original character created and owned by Warp-Chargon. She's a soldier and crossdresser who fakes her gender with the help of a face-obscuring visor and an echoey gender-neutral voice to look tougher. Her identifying features are her metal arms, which can change into a mulitude of useful tools. She's also a serious dog lover. Personality will be written sometime Stuff: Likes: *Canines *Sweets *Music (especially techno) *Being a soldier Dislikes: *Things she can't pick up (no thumbs) *Rust *Being mistaken for a girl (even though she is a girl) Fears: *Cats *The dark *Small spaces Problems: *When she's angry her rage builds up fast *She doesn't let go of grudges easily *Being lonely seriously hurts her on the inside, she needs companions Random: *Unusual iris patterns are in her genes on her mother's side, Dijiji has dark horizontal lines in her eyes *Dijiji's visor digitally displays mint-coloured elipses that follow her irises to indicate where she's looking *The dark lines in Dijiji's irises don't register on the visor and her irises are displayed broken into segments Past will be written eventually Relationships Friends *Ai - a glitchy computer AI unit that lives with Dijiji (non-account character) *Keshishi - a good friend. HE KNOWS so she must keep an eye on him *Tanukiki - also a good friend. SHE KNOWS and must be watched as well *Kurun - Keshishi's sister and also a very good friend. She actually likes hugs <3 *Nekoko - sort of a friend, but Dijiji is scared stiff of her and calls her Nekoko-sama *Tekeke - Dijiji's "Onii-sama". A good mechanic who often has to fix his sister's arms (non-account character) Not Friends *Diroro - Respects his higher rank, but doesn't trust him anymore because he keeps stealing her diary *Mokumoku - HE is the reason some people know. She greatly dislikes him *Toxixi - He's a creep >:C Pets *Leo, a kai ken puppy *Sparky, a robot puppy her brother made *Ryu, an andromedian husky puppy *Sushi, an adult andromedian small breed dog *''WANTS'' an andromedian retreiver puppy named Chief, but her brother won't let her get one Battle Abilities Dijiji has shown great battle skills. She is agile, strong, very energetic and absolutely loves the adrenaline. Arm Weapons: *Rotating Particle Gun (favourite gun) *Rotating Sticky Bullet Gun (harmless variation on previous that shoots pink globs) *Laser Sniper *Standard Beam Rifle *Missile Pod *Grenade Flinger *Extending Spikes all along arm *most likely many, many more Headphones: *a high, screeching soundwave (favourite offense, but affects everyone in the general vicinity) *Stun Wave (immobilizes a target) *Poison Wave (inflicts internal pains and ailments on a target) <- totally used by Shadow Kuru in ep 202 *Scramble Wave (messes up electronics, great missile defence) <- totally used by Kururu now and then *Luv Wave (fills targets with bliss and love) *Exorcism Wave (repels spirits) Tropes An Arm And A Leg Artificial Limbs Swiss Army Appendage Samus Is A Girl Screams Like A Little Girl Sweet Tooth Cats Are Mean